


Mon nom est Xehanort

by Suzuka



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: General, Mystery, Not KH3 spoiler, Xehanort story, Youngs Xehanort and Eraqus
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 09:09:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17557484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suzuka/pseuds/Suzuka
Summary: Les Îles du destin, un monde bien trop petit et figé pour le jeune Renatho. Ce garçon à l’esprit vif qui se sent comme dans une prison, qui s’ennuie à mourir, jusqu’à ce qu’une révélation le décide à partir.





	Mon nom est Xehanort

**Author's Note:**

> J’ai écrit cette histoire rapidement, en moins d’une semaine. KH3 sort dans quelques jours et il n’y a donc aucun spoiler. Cela fait plus de cinq ans que j’ai eu l’idée d’écrire une histoire sur le jeune Xehanort qui m’a tapé dans l’œil dans Dream drop Distance. J’ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à l’écrire. J’espère que vous apprécierez.  
> Dans cette histoire, je mets un peu en scène un personnage de Final Fantasy 13. Mais en fait je n’ai pas joué à ce jeu, je connais juste vaguement l’histoire. Je m’excuse donc si j’ai fait de OOC avec ce personnage.
> 
> Bonne lecture

Îles du destin, il y a bien longtemps

− Echec et mat, annonça le jeune homme en bougeant une pièce sur l’échiquier.

Les gens autour d’eux n’y croyaient pas, surtout celui qui venait de perdre la partie. Un homme de la soixante qui jouait depuis plus de quarante ans, champion imbattable depuis plus d’une décennie. Il venait tout simplement de se faire humilier par un gamin de quatorze ans.

− En six coups seulement, commenta l’un des spectateurs impressionné.  
− Juste un coup de chance, gronda le perdant. Un gamin ne peut pas me battre aussi aisément. J’ai l’avantage de l’expérience.  
− Les échec demandent une stimulation cérébrale intense. Un cerveau jeune est forcément plus actif, pas encore soumis au déclin cognitif qui débute dès l’âge de vingt-cinq ans. Il faut l’entretenir pour qu’il garde toutes ses capacités. C’est sûr que ce n’est pas en jouant aux échecs le dimanche avec des simples d’esprit que vous pourrez prétendre être doué à ce jeu-là.  
− Sale môme. On ne t’a jamais appris à respecter tes aînés…  
− Je n’ai pas de leçon à recevoir de personnes qui ne se rendent même pas compte de leur propre bêtise.

Le jeune garçon au teint mat, aux yeux gris et aux cheveux argentés quitta la salle de réception qui avait servi à accueillir le concours annuel des échecs. Il s’y présentait pour la première fois sur les recommandations de sa mère qui savait qu’il aimait bien ce jeu, mais ce fut une perte de temps. Pas un seul joueur potable, aucune distraction. Même le champion ne valait pas mieux qu’une huitre. N’y avait-il donc personne à l’esprit vif dans ce monde minuscule ? Le jeune homme comparait les autres habitants aux créatures qui peuplaient la mer. De véritables mollusques sans aucun intérêt. 

− Attends, l’interpella un homme qui sortait du bâtiment avec un appareil photo. Accepterais-tu de répondre à quelques questions et te laisser prendre en photo pour le journal ?

Le journal ? Quelle ironie ! Juste de l’argent gaspillé pour rien. Le bouche à oreille et les rumeurs filaient bien plus vite que les transmissions neuronales. Tout se savait avant que ça ne soit officialisé, mais les gens l’achetaient quand même et lisaient ce ramassis d’articles mal écrits pour lutter contre l’ennui.

− Tu as été impressionnant aujourd’hui. Tu as gagné tous tes matchs en moins de six coups. Probablement un record. Un tel exploit mérite un article spécial. Dis-moi, quel est ton nom ?

Le jeune homme regretta d’avoir participé à cet évènement. Voilà maintenant qu’il allait se retrouver en première page des journaux. Il anticipait déjà les compliments des filles qui s’agglutinaient un peu trop autour de lui jusqu’à en devenir agaçantes. Il s’attendait à recevoir encore une ribambelle de déclarations de ces personnes superficielles qui souhaitaient juste s’offrir le prestige de sortir ne serait-ce qu’un jour avec un garçon aussi intelligent, et athlète qui plus est. Son attitude froide et désintéressée ne les décourageait pas. Ces stupides créatures insignifiantes ! A ce stade, c’était juste du harcèlement. Et il lui arrivait même d’avoir des admirateurs mâles dans ce lot d’hystériques, pas mieux gâtés au niveau cérébral. Il ferait mieux de sécher les cours pendant quelques temps. Il n’apprenait rien à l’école de toute façon. Il y allait juste parce que c’était obligatoire, mais les professeurs savaient qu’il avait déjà largement dépassé leur niveau. Ça les rassurait même qu’il ne vienne pas en cours. Ils avaient déjà arrêté de l’interroger en classe car il répondait bien au-delà des questions posées et qui dépassaient même leur connaissance. Il n’y avait pas pire humiliation pour un enseignant. Mais il n’y était pour rien. Il n’avait pas vraiment l’impression que quelque chose clochait dans ses réponses. Où on est précis, où on reste ignare, avait-il répliqué une fois à un professeur qui ne supportait plus son attitude désinvolte et son assurance. Les heures de retenue qu’il avait écopées avaient juste servi à l’aider à tuer le temps. Et en plus il avait réalisé le quintuple du travail demandé. D’une simplicité affligeante, et portant de trois niveaux au-dessus de sa classe actuelle.

Ses parents non plus ne lui disaient rien, totalement désemparés par la grandeur intellectuelle de leur fils. Ils en étaient si fiers quand il était enfant. Aujourd’hui dépassés, malgré toute leur bonne volonté, ils ne savaient plus comment le gérer, le stimuler. Tout l’ennuyait, dans ce monde minuscule où le progrès avançait bien trop lentement. Un monde trop petit pour lui, pour son esprit curieux. Si seulement il pouvait y avoir quelqu’un comme lui, brillant comme lui, qui pense comme lui, alors il accepterait mieux de vivre dans cette prison à ciel ouvert. Il avait le sentiment que cette personne existait, qu’elle était toute proche, mais inatteignable aussi. Il avait du mal à expliquer cette intuition. Probablement que personne ne le comprendrait s’il le confessait. Pour le moment, il était juste seul.

− Alors, ce nom ? insista le journaliste.  
− Mon nom est Renatho.

**~**~**

Le lendemain, Renatho marcha dans les rues de l’île principale en direction de la plage. Il y avait un ponton où étaient amarrées plusieurs barques. Les gens s’en servaient pour se rendre sur l’île annexe. Un lieu paradisiaque sans habitation, l’endroit où se retrouvaient les jeunes sur leurs repos. Aujourd’hui, il y serait probablement seul. C’était normalement un jour d’école. Sa mère lui avait préparé son repas comme d’habitude et lui avait souhaité une bonne journée. Elle avait probablement remarqué qu’il ne portait pas son uniforme scolaire mais elle n’avait rien dit. Elle n’était pas très futée elle non plus, mais elle était sa mère et elle le comprenait. Renatho ne faisait rien de mal. Il se rendait juste dans un lieu calme pour tuer le temps.

Sur la route, il croisa un jeune homme blond qui finissait de nouer une corde à un arbre avant de passer sa tête dans la boucle. Tiens donc, il remettait ça. Il devait sérieusement être en manque.

− Bonjour Snow(1). Si tu t’y prends comme ça, tu vas vraiment y passer cette fois, le salua Renatho l’air de rien.

Le dénommé Snow lui lança un regard courroucé que Renatho devina complètement faux. Il était plus gêné qu’on découvre son petit fantasme.

− Quoi ? Tu sous-entends que je n’en ai pas vraiment envie ? Va te faire foutre et ne te mêle pas de ça. Je ne supporte plus cette vie sans elle. Je vais la rejoindre.  
− Oui, et tu vas vraiment y arriver cette fois. La pendaison est vraiment efficace, et rapide qui plus est. Tu n’auras même pas le temps de te sentir mourir. Bon choix si tu veux vraiment en finir.  
− Fous le camp, tu me déconcentres.  
− Mais bien sûr, je ne voudrais pas interrompre ton trip, probablement le dernier. Ça marcherait mieux avec une simple strangulation.

Renatho continua sa route en entendant l’autre grommeler. Pas besoin de se retourner pour deviner qu’il n’était pas allé au bout de sa pendaison. Un suicidaire n’essaie pas de se pendre dans une rue avec du passage. Il le ferait dans un lieu isolé. Renatho avait compris que Snow recherchait l’extase que lui procure son corps quand il est en train de mourir. Il n’existait pas de nom sur ce phénomène, du moins pas chez eux. La première tentative de Snow était sincère, mais pas les autres. Il s’arrangeait toujours pour qu’on le retrouve dans un état d’inconscience, et personne ne l’avait remarqué. Une telle perversion relevait du génie. En plus de son ivresse, il recevait la compassion des habitants. Est-ce qu’il y aurait encore une quête cette fois ? Vraiment, Renatho saluait l’artiste. Un bien meilleur comédien que les acteurs du théâtre. 

Ce serait plutôt divertissant d’étudier ce phénomène. Peut-être devrait-il l’interroger sur ce qui le poussait à de tels risques. Qu’est-ce qu’il ressentait juste au-devant de la mort ? Ses tentatives étaient de plus en plus rapprochées. Renatho avait l’impression d’avoir affaire à un drogué qui cherche sa dose de bien-être, un peu comme ces gens qui cultivent des champignons hallucinogènes. Les autres habitants, les "normaux", les "sains d’esprit" les traitaient de fous. Renatho n’était pas tellement d’accord. Ils étaient juste à la recherche permanente d’excitation. Quoi de plus naturel sur cette île où il ne se passe jamais rien. Pas des fous, non, mais des extravagants qui avaient parfois du mal à mesurer le niveau de dangerosité de leurs actes. Cela a des conséquences parfois fatales quand on s’y prend au hasard, sans réfléchir. Il n’y a pas de l’à peu près dans de telles pratiques. Tout doit être calculé pour en tirer les meilleurs bénéfices. Renatho aimait bien Snow qui faisait partie de ces personnes un tantinet intéressantes mais pas assez dégourdies. De tentative en tentative, le faux suicidaire avait déjà perdu quelques-unes de ses fonctions cérébrales, le rendant partiellement handicapé. S’il continuait comme ça, il ne serait même plus dans la capacité physique de se procurer sa dose. Mais il essaierait quand même, par n’importe quel moyen. Pour sa part, malgré son ennui, rien ne le poussait encore à une telle extrémité. Snow, lui, avait ses raisons. 

Tout le monde sur l’île pensait le pauvre bougre gravement dépressif depuis le décès brutal de sa fiancée Serah(1). Pour commencer, personne n’avait compris pourquoi une jeune fille d’une vingtaine d’année était morte, juste comme ça, subitement, alors qu’elle était en parfaite santé. Mais les dissections post-mortem ne rentraient pas dans les coutumes de ce monde. Pas étonnant que leur niveau sanitaire soit médiocre, l’avancée des progrès tellement lente. Le seul lieu susceptible d’intéresser Renatho était le bâtiment des recherches. Mais lors d’une visite avec sa classe, il avait été incroyablement déçu du manque d’activité, de prise de risque, du désintéressement des soi-disant scientifiques. Il n’avait même pas envie d’intégrer un jour cette équipe de bras cassés qui se reposait sur leur acquis. Il y avait pourtant tant à apprendre. Renatho était passionné par le savoir, et surtout les sciences humaines. Mais tous ici étaient bien trop occupés à améliorer leur filet de pêche et leur embarcation désuète.

Renatho s’installa dans l’une des barques pour rejoindre l’île annexe. Là-bas, il escalada la falaise puis les arbres pour s’installer dans sa petite cachette. L’atteindre demandait de bonnes performances physiques, mais le jeune garçon avait développé son corps aussi bien que son cerveau. Il avait rapidement remarqué que ses facultés cognitives décuplaient dans un corps parfaitement sain. Cela passait par l’alimentation, l’activité physique, une bonne aération de son cerveau en plein air, et une peau judicieusement exposée aux rayons du soleil.

Dans sa cabane improvisée, il sortit les livres qu’il avait emmenés ainsi que son échiquier. Il avait choisi les ouvrages les plus complexes qu’il connaisse et qu’il avait déjà lus plusieurs fois. La plupart de son temps, il le passait à jouer seul aux échecs, avec lui-même comme adversaire. L’ennui total du concours lui revint et il se remit à penser qu’il existait quelqu’un capable d’éveiller son intérêt. Cette personne existait, il en était sûr. Il avait ce sentiment depuis longtemps déjà. Un lien invisible semblait les unir, mais il n’avait pas encore rencontré cette personne sur l’île. C’était frustrant. Il avait bien envie de réessayer de l’identifier.

Renatho tenta de se concentrer, mais rien ne se passa. Il ne le ressentait réellement que dans l’obscurité. Quand il était seul dans le noir, il posait les mains sur sa poitrine, et il rentrait dans une sorte de méditation qui le connectait à son intérieur. Il avait déjà tenté de communiquer avec lui, mais personne ne lui répondait. Ce serait plus simple s’il savait à quoi il ressemble, ou bien son nom. Mais au bout du lien, il ne distinguait vaguement qu’un minuscule orbe lumineux. 

En rentrant chez lui le soir au crépuscule, sa mère s’activait aux fourneaux. En le voyant pénétrer leur maison, elle se précipita vers lui avec un regard préoccupé.

− Renatho, tu es au courant ? demanda-t’elle complètement chamboulée.  
− Il a remis ça ? répondit-il en faisant mine de n’être au courant de rien.  
− Oui, ce pauvre Snow a été retrouvé inconscient au milieu de la route. Il s’est étranglé avec une corde. Il se serait réveillé mais il semblerait qu’il soit devenu paraplégique. Le pauvre, en plus de vivre avec le deuil de sa fiancée, le voilà vraiment handicapé.

Renatho rit intérieurement d’entendre que Snow avait suivi son conseil. 

− C’est une terrible nouvelle. Snow et Serah étaient des gens gentils. Ce qui est arrivé est une tragédie. J’irai lui rendre visite à l’hôpital.

Il faisait semblant de s’en préoccuper afin de d’éviter des remarques désobligeantes sur son manque de civisme. Ce n’était pas bien difficile de berner tous ces mous du bulbe.

− Tu es tellement bienveillant, mon chéri. Tu sais, des fois je me demande s’il aurait été comme toi. Si brillant, si incroyable.

Renatho se figea. Son cœur cogna subitement plus fort dans sa poitrine. C’était la première fois que sa mère disait ça. Ça sonnait comme une révélation. De qui parlait-elle ? Et pourquoi seulement maintenant ? Probablement le coup de l’émotion après avoir appris une terrible nouvelle. Son instinct lui disait qu’il devait en savoir plus.

− Qui ?  
− Comment ?  
− De qui parles-tu ?  
− Quelle importance ? Ce n’est personne…  
− De qui parles-tu ? demanda-t’il encore avec un ton brusque qui ne lui ressemblait pas et qui étonna sa mère.

Renatho était habituellement d’un calme froid, relatif aux personnes bien trop intelligentes pour se laisser aller à la colère. Les émotions ne l’avaient jamais dominé et c’était bien la première fois qu’il sentait monter en lui une certaine colère. Il s’agaçait que sa mère ne réponde pas à une simple question. Il s’énervait d’ignorer quelque chose qui semblait important.

− Si tu y tiens tant que ça. Je parle de mon deuxième bébé. Enfin, on ne peut pas vraiment appeler cela un bébé puisqu’il est mort bien avant sa naissance.  
− Tu as fait une fausse couche ?  
− Non, c’était ton jumeau. Il est sorti en même temps que toi. Il avait la taille d’un radis. Tu le tenais dans tes petites mains. Ça a bien surpris les médecins et la sage-femme. C’est un phénomène rare, dit-elle avec un petit rire.

Renatho, lui, ne décolérait pas. C’était bien rare que quelque chose lui échappe. Pourquoi cette femme ne semblait nullement affectée par la perte de son bébé ? Ou au moins qu’elle ait l’air un peu déçue d’avoir perdu l’un des deux enfants qu’elle portait. Pourquoi lui était-il né en parfaite santé et pas l’autre ? Si son jumeau faisait la taille d’un radis, il avait dû bien survivre à trois mois de gestation avant de mourir.

− Personne ne s’en était rendu compte ? demanda-t’il encore.  
− Et comment ? J’avais le ventre d’une femme enceinte d’un seul enfant. Comme il a arrêté de se développer tôt, il n’a pas pris de place.

Renatho ricana intérieurement. Les femmes affirment que toutes les futures mères ressentent leur enfant en elle. Comme une connexion qui débute au moment même où elles tombent enceintes. La bonne blague ! Vraiment que des conneries.

− Comment s’appelle-t ’il ?  
− Qui ça ?  
− Mon frère jumeau, évidemment, s’agaça le jeune garçon. Comment l’as-tu appelé ?  
− Enfin Renatho qu’est-ce qui te prend ? Il n’a pas de nom, ce n’était même pas un bébé. Je n’allais quand même pas baptiser un radis. Ne sois pas surpris, ce genre de chose arrive. Mais comme je t’avais toi aussi, j’ai poursuivi ma grossesse jusqu’au bout. Ce n’est d’ailleurs pas plus mal, car accoucher de jumeaux est risqué, très souvent prématuré et avec une mortalité infantile élevée. Je préfère n’avoir qu’un seul enfant en bonne santé que deux bébés morts.

Renatho serra les dents pour contenir sa rage. Subitement, il monta dans sa chambre pour s’y enfermer, non sans claquer la porte. Dehors, le soleil s’était couché. Seule la lune éclairait légèrement sa chambre. Au lieu d’allumer sa chandelle, il ferma les rideaux et s’allongea sur son lit. Les mains sur sa poitrine, il se concentra sur sa respiration, les battements de son cœur, les émotions dans sa tête. Dans cet état semi-méditatif, il la ressentait encore, cette personne connectée à lui. Aujourd’hui, il avait appris son existence, une existence qu’on lui avait cachée. Non pas pour lui éviter des souffrances, mais par profond désintérêt. Comment ses parents osaient-ils ? Pendant quelques mois, Renatho avait partagé son espace avec une entité similaire à lui. Un jumeau qui, s’il avait été là, aurait pu le sortir de son ennui, aurait comblé ce vide affreux. 

Sa colère retomba maintenant qu’il comprenait mieux d’où lui venait cette impression qu’il n’était pas la seule personne lucide dans ce monde de décérébré. Et surtout, il comprenait pourquoi il ne visualisait qu’un simple orbe lumineux. Les vestiges de son frère étaient là, connecté à lui. Son jumeau, sa moitié. Il n’avait jamais eu besoin de chercher. Depuis le début, il était là, juste là, en lui.

Parmi tous les livres qu’il avait lus, Renatho se souvint d’un qui s’intitulait "Le manque". Il avait été écrit par un ancien habitant des Îles du destin. Aujourd’hui décédé, seul les plus anciens se souvenaient de lui. Hope Estheim(1), un garçon brillant, le génie de son époque, avec des cheveux argentés comme les siens. Le hasard qu’il possède la même couleur de cheveux, ou pas. Peut-être était-ce le destin de toutes les personnes aux cheveux d’argent(2). Renatho se souvenait très bien de cet ouvrage bien écrit, avec un vocabulaire propre, diversifié et recherché. Des textes comme on en fait plus. Il relatait un ensemble de témoignages de personnes ayant perdu un jumeau. Que ce soit avant ou après la naissance, tous ressentaient ce manque, et cette culpabilité de vivre dans la lumière alors que leur moitié errait à jamais dans les ténèbres de la mort. D’autres disaient le faire encore vivre à travers eux. Renatho comprenait aujourd’hui. Une larme s’échappa de l’un de ses yeux. Maintenant qu’il savait, son cœur souffrait, le sien aussi, bloqué dans une éternelle obscurité. Il était impossible de le faire apparaître. Il n’avait plus qu’une solution : le rejoindre.

**~**~**

Renatho n’avait pas l’intention d’attendre plus. Il devait en savoir plus sur son jumeau. Peut-être les médecins en charge de sa mère avaient-ils eu la décence de lui donner ne serait-ce qu’un nom. C’est pour cela qu’il se rendit à l’hôpital. Pénétrer les archives surveillées par un réceptionniste démotivé serait un jeu d’enfant. Mais avant cela, il décida de rendre visite à la star actuelle.

− Félicitation, tout le monde ne parle que de toi, dit-il d’emblée en rentrant dans la chambre de Snow. Mais vu ton état, je dois en déduire que tu as quelque peu raté ta performance.  
− Ferme-la. Si tu es venu pour me narguer, tu peux toujours foutre le camp. Je n’ai plus l’usage de mes jambes, mais mes bras fonctionnent parfaitement.  
− Du calme, je ne suis pas ton ennemi. Je suis même prêt à t’amener tout ce que tu souhaites, si tu réponds à certaines de mes questions.  
− J’étais sûr que tu finirais par venir me questionner. Sale con, tu avais compris.  
− C’était assez évident. Enfin, pas pour les autres visiblement.  
− Qu’est-ce que tu veux savoir ?  
− Et bien, qu’est-ce que tu ressens de si agréable pour en venir à t’insuffler un état semi-végétatif ? Ce doit être grave excitant.  
− Je n’aime pas ta façon bien trop conviviale de me parler. Ne me prends pas pour un con et garde ta froideur habituelle. Autrement je ne te dirai rien.  
− C’est ça ta requête ?  
− Ça et également un énorme plat de riz au gingembre. Ils me donnent des tisanes pour me détendre. Ça me donne la chiasse. Je me chie dessus, dans un lange, alors tu parles si ça me détend. J’ai besoin de riz pour ralentir tout ça, et de gingembre aussi, parce que je ne bande plus.  
− Et c’est tout ? Même pas une petite catin pour t’aider à le redresser.  
− Il n’y avait que Serah qui savait me branler.  
− Soit, je comprends. Je t’amènerai ça, mais réponds d’abord à ma question.

Snow lui fit un geste de la tête pour l’inciter à venir s’asseoir sur une chaise à côté de lui.

− A ma première tentative, j’ai voulu de me noyer. Serah était morte depuis deux mois et j’ai décidé de m’aérer l’esprit, de me trouver une occupation, de sortir de chez moi. Tout me la rappelait entre les quatre murs de notre logement. Je devais aller de l’avant car c’est ce qu’elle aurait voulu. Je suis parti en mer avec l’équipage du capitaine Tui et de sa fille Vaïana(3). Tu sais, les explorateurs de la troisième île. J’avais besoin de découvrir autre chose. C’est vrai qu’on s’emmerde ici. Serah se demandait aussi ce qu’il y avait de l’autre côté. Des jours et des jours en mer, pour ne trouver que des ridicules ilots inhabités, encore plus petit que l’île annexe, et pour finir par revenir au point de départ. A croire qu’on avait tourné en rond. J’étais tellement blasé. 

Renatho pouvait le comprendre. Lui aussi avait été plus que déçu d’apprendre qu’il n’y avait rien au-delà de la mer. Juste de l’eau.

− Quand j’ai réalisé que j’allais finir ma vie sur cette île ridiculement petite, j’ai préféré en finir dès maintenant. Je me suis jeté à l’eau. Lorsque j’ai commencé à manquer d’air, j’ai convulsé. Mon cœur s’est accéléré, des frissons intenses me parcouraient la peau. J’avais réellement chaud, alors que les eaux profondes étaient glaciales. C’est assez difficile à décrire, mais mon corps tout entier semblait lutter pour survivre à tout prix et il stimulait tout seul mes organes vitaux. Honnêtement, je n’ai jamais connu une jouissance pareille, même quand je baisais avec Serah. Pour tout dire, à ce moment-là, j’ai essayé à remonter à la surface. Mais j’ai perdu connaissance et on m’a sauvé.

Donc même sa première tentative n’était pas totalement sincère. De toute façon, bien évidemment que les autres marins allaient le sauver. Il aurait été plus efficace d’attendre de se retrouver seul. Suicidaire, mais bien sûr ! Au fond, il n’a jamais réellement voulu mettre fin à ses jours. Décidément, ce type était un véritable enfoiré.

− Pas trop déçu à ton réveil ?  
− Pas vraiment. J’étais toujours coincé sur l’île sans Serah, mais cette expérience était tellement enivrante que je n’avais qu’une chose en tête. Réessayer. C’est tellement le pied. Je m’en fous de ne plus pouvoir marcher. Je continuerai, et si je dois en crever un jour, et bien j’irai juste rejoindre Serah dans l’autre monde. Peut-être qu’on s’y fait moins chier là-bas. Je me demande s’il y a de la neige.  
− De la neige ? demanda Renatho.  
− Ah oui c’est vrai, tu ne peux pas connaître. 

Renatho tiqua. Il abhorrait plus que tout qu’un simple d’esprit lui apprenne quelque chose.

− Tu sais, mon prénom signifie "neige". C’est mon grand père qui me l’a donné. Apparemment, ce serait une poudre blanche glaciale qui tombe du ciel. Bien sûr, elle ne tombe que s’il fait très froid dehors. Encore plus froid qu’au fond d’une grotte. C’est difficile à croire, n’est-ce pas ? Ici, il fait beau tout le temps.  
− Où est-ce qu’il avait appris ça ? questionna encore Renatho intéressé.  
− Probablement son imagination. Ce vieux fou, il disait des choses étranges. Du genre que nous n’étions pas seuls dans l’univers. Qu’il y avait autant d’autres mondes que d’étoiles dans le ciel. C’est que ça fait un bon paquet de monde ça. Et puis d’abord, comment les gens pourraient-ils vivre sur une minuscule étoile ? Vraiment n’importe quoi.

Renatho se dit que c’était plutôt lui qui devrait se trouver idiot de ne pas avoir porté plus d’attention à une histoire aussi intéressante. D’autres mondes que leur île ? Si seulement ça pouvait réellement exister. Quand bien même, comment faire pour les atteindre ? Enfin, là-bas comme ici, il n’y trouverait pas son jumeau. Renatho se souvint alors pourquoi il était venu ici.

− Je vais te laisser. Bois bien tes tisanes.  
− Hé, tu n’oublies pas notre marché. Je veux mon riz au gingembre.

Il sortit de la chambre sans lui répondre. Du couloir, il l’entendait encore grommeler. A croire qu’il ne savait faire que ça. Renatho l’ignora royalement et se rendit aux archives.

**~**~**

Comme prévu, tromper le garde avait été d’une simplicité. Déjà qu’il avait affaire à des mous du cerveau, mais en plus peu consciencieux et pas du tout impliqués dans leur tâche. Renatho n’en pouvait vraiment plus de ce monde. Même ses parents, il n’arrivait plus à les apprécier, à supporter leur attitude faussement enjouée et fière. Et il leur en voulait toujours de lui avoir caché l’existence de son jumeau, ou du moins de n’avoir pas jugé utile de l’en informer.

Rapidement, il trouva le dossier de sa mère, plutôt léger étant donné qu’elle avait une bonne santé. Les quelques pages faisaient référence à son suivi obstétrique. Directement, il tomba sur ce qu’il voulait savoir.

8 Mai XXXX  
11h15  
LIZIER Christy  
Âge : 25 ans  
Accouchement primipare sans complication  
Découverte d’une grossesse gémellaire, présence d’un seul placenta  
Enfant 1 né vivant, sexe masculin, examen de naissance normal  
Nom : Renatho  
Enfant 2 décédé en début de gestation  
Nom : X

X, voilà donc le nom que ces professionnels ont donné à sa moitié. Une simple lettre, afin de le laisser dans l’anonymat le plus complet, lui interdire la possibilité d’exister, le laisser croupir à jamais dans les ténèbres. La suite donna des sueurs froides à Renatho.

Technique d’élimination : Placenta et enfant 2 incinérés avec déchets d’origine corporel

Son cœur s’accéléra. Il avait mal dans la poitrine. Son frère, balancé dans une poubelle, brûlé avec les ordures. Aucune funérailles, aucun autel commémoratif dans leur maison, aucun nom. Renatho tomba à genoux, il avait du mal à respirer. Depuis qu’il avait appris l’existence de ce jumeau, il sentait bien plus fort sa connexion avec lui. Cette souffrance, ce n’était pas seulement la sienne, mais également celle de X. Il avait dû se sentir bien seul, ignoré de ses parents, inconnu par son frère, seul dans les ténèbres. Renatho donnerait tout pour qu’il soit là, avec lui. Ensemble, ils auraient échappé à cette vie monotone, sans le moindre intérêt. X aurait été sa lumière, mais il n’était que ténèbres.

**~**~**

Plus tard calmé, Renatho s’était rendu sur l’île annexe. Il fixait maintenant les faibles vagues qui terminaient leur course en écume. Le soleil commençait à décliner mais il faisait encore chaud.

Ses pensées ne se détournaient pas de lui. Déjà, pourquoi n’avait-il pas survécu ? Qu’avait donc fait sa mère durant sa grossesse pour perdre l’un de ses enfants ? S’interessent-t’ils à ça dans ce monde ? Et puis, n’est-ce pas dangereux de vivre pendant plusieurs mois avec un bébé mort dans le ventre ? On récence encore des cas de décès par grave infection suite à des fausse couche tardive. Les chercheurs n’envisagent donc pas d’augmenter l’espérance de vie des habitants ? N’est-ce pas possible de concentrer les recherches sur quelque chose de si important ? Le décès tragique de jeune femme comme Serah n’est-il pas une preuve qu’il faut encourager le progrès ? 

Le problème majeur résidait dans leur manque de raisonnement, et également l’absence total de matériel. Les ressources des Îles du destin n’étaient clairement pas un lieu propice pour aider la modernité. Par conséquent, les décès inexpliqués se cumulaient. Et même les défunts étaient juste incinérés, leurs cendres éparpillées dans la mer. Il n’y avait plus de place dans les cimetières depuis bien longtemps. La crémation était devenue les seules funérailles possibles.

− Ce monde est juste trop petit, se dit-il. 

Les gens se moquent-t’ils de leur vie au point de laisser le hasard faire les choses ? Renatho détestait l’aléatoire. Il n’aimait pas ne pas avoir le contrôle sur quelque chose, tout comme il n’aimait pas ces émotions qui prenaient le dessus sur son calme habituel. La torsion dans sa poitrine le lançait régulièrement et il n’arrivait pas à se concentrer. Même jouer aux échecs ne le détendait plus. Il avait lu assez d’ouvrage médicaux pour comprendre qu’il était dans un état de choc, et que sa tristesse et sa colère actuelles faisaient partie d’un processus de deuil. 

− Je refuse de te perdre. Je ne veux pas faire mon deuil. Je veux vivre avec toi. J’en ai assez de cette vie de merde, ennuyeuse à mourir.

Il n’avait pas envie de rentrer, de faire face à sa mère qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi il réagissait ainsi. Elle allait encore lui chauffer les oreilles sur le sort de ce pauvre Snow, alors que cet imbécile se foutait bien d’eux. Ce crétin n’allait pas mourir maintenant qu’il avait trouvé une bonne raison pour rester. Serah pouvait bien croupir seule dans les ténèbres de la mort maintenant que son connard de fiancée a découvert un autre moyen de jouir. Mais lui ne trouvait toujours aucune distraction. Pire encore, il ne parvenait pas à trouver une raison de rester dans ce monde où il ne rencontrerait jamais sa moitié. Il l’avait attendu et cherché si longtemps pour ce résultat. Quelle déception.

L’histoire du grand-père de Snow lui revint. Cela l’interpellait vraiment. Son frère avait-il eu une seconde chance ? Était-il né dans un autre monde ? Un monde froid où tombe cette fameuse neige. Peut-être, peut-être pas. Qu’est-ce que ça lui coutait d’essayer de le rejoindre ? De mourir probablement. Hier encore, il ne possédait pas de raison suffisamment forte. Maintenant, il avait envie de tenter le tout pour le tout. Lui d’habitude si calme et réfléchi, qui ne faisait rien au hasard, qui calculait toujours le ratio bénéfice-risque. C’était bien la première fois qu’il s’apprêtait à agir… comment disaient les gens déjà… "sur un coup de tête". Il s’était toujours refusé à ça, mais ce n’était pas une si mauvaise chose. Après tout, nombre d’inventions ont vu le jour grâce des erreurs ou des expériences hasardeuses. 

Il devrait s’en sentir anxieux. Il ne savait vraiment pas ce qui l’attendrait de l’autre côté. Renatho se demandait si cette volonté n’était pas plutôt celle de son frère. En tant que jumeau, ils devaient partager la même âme, le même cœur, tout en étant deux personnes uniques. Comme il aurait aimé le connaître. Peut-être que X aurait laissé plus de place aux décisions du cœur, plutôt que de rester toujours rationnel comme lui. Ensemble, ils auraient vraiment été une bonne paire, une entité presque parfaite. Il devait le retrouver, où qu’il soit, se connecter complétement à lui. 

X errait dans la plus complète noirceur. Celle de la mort pour un être qui n’avait même jamais vu la lumière de jour. Renatho s’y engouffrerait aussi.

Il avança dans les eaux salées. Lorsque le sable était trop bas pour qu’il puisse marcher, il continua d’avancer à la nage. La nuit était tombée. Bientôt, il ne distingua même plus l’île annexe, et les lumières de l’île principale s’éloignaient à mesure qu’il nageait vers le large. Ce lieu qui avait été son foyer et sa prison. Ce lieu d’incapables, d’ignares et de menteurs. Ce lieu désuet, rétrograde, figé dans le temps. Ce lieu qu’il quittait sans le moindre regret.

Les eaux froides le faisaient frissonner et il luttait contre les courants mais il continua de nager jusqu’au bout de ses forces. Il n’avait pas besoin d’aller plus loin. L’équipage de Vaïana avait déjà arpenté leur monde de bout en bout. L’horizon ne lui ouvrira pas la porte d’un autre monde, et il était incapable de voler. Alors il passerait par en bas.

Maintenant qu’il était vidé de ses forces, il se laissa couler. Contrairement à Snow, il n’y avait personne pour le sauver, et même son propre corps en était maintenant incapable. L’abysse des océans semblait l’aspirer, à moins que ça ne soit son frère qui le rappelle à lui. L’eau devint glaciale et la pression de plus en plus insupportable. Ses oreilles sifflaient, sa tête tambourinait. Ses poumons se contractaient à la recherche désespérée d’oxygène. Renatho ne lutta pas, il se laissa lentement couler. Ses quelques mouvements incoordonnés n’étaient que des des reflexes de son corps, mais son cœur, lui, ne céda pas. Sa détermination était sans faille. 

Un sentiment d’euphorie l’envahit. Était-ce là la sensation que lui avait décrit Snow ? Cette douce ivresse qui prenait possession de son esprit alors que le reste de son corps hurlait de douleur. Il comprenait l’addiction du garçon blond, mais ce n’était pas son objectif. C’était un piège, Renatho ne devait pas se faire avoir. Son frère souffrait dans les ténèbres, il devait l’y rejoindre. Il rejeta l’extase qui tentait de prendre possession de lui, le démon qui le ramènerait dans la lumière. Renatho rejetait totalement la lumière, il voulait appartenir aux ténèbres.

Il convulsa et lutta pour ne pas perdre connaissance. Il n’y voyait plus rien, son corps entier était maintenant paralysé par le froid. Il ressembla ses dernières forces pour tendre difficilement ses bras. Les ténèbres, celles de la mort sans doute, ils les sentaient s’immiscer en lui et il les acceptait, les embrassait volontiers. Enfin il allait le rejoindre. Une décision du cœur, probablement la meilleure qu’il ait eu jusqu’à maintenant.

− Si ton cœur est noir, alors le mien le sera aussi, pensa-t’il avant de réellement s’évanouir.

**~**~**

− Hé, réveille-toi. Tu vas bien ? Réponds.

Renatho fronça les sourcils. Petit à petit, il reprenait connaissance. Quelqu’un était en train de le secouer. Est-ce qu’il le tenait par le bras, ou par l’épaule ? Et de quel côté ? Ses membres étaient engourdis, gelés, et sur son visage tombaient de fines goutes glacées. C’était donc ça le monde des morts, les ténèbres froides ?

− Allez, réveille-toi, insista la voix.

Sa tête était lourde et brumeuse. Il avait bien envie de dormir encore, mais l’autre ne semblait pas de cet avis. Renatho grogna avant de décider à ouvrir les yeux. Un ciel nuageux l’accueillit, de même que le visage inquiet d’un jeune adolescent d’à peu près son âge. Il avait des cheveux brun mi-long rassemblés dans une queue de cheval haute. Des yeux sombres également, et une fine pellicule blanche lui tombait dessus. Il semblait soulagé de le voir réveillé et lui adressa un grand sourire.

− Ouf, tu es de retour. Qui es-tu ? Qu’est-ce tu fais là ? Tu es habillé bien léger, et tu es mouillé en plus. On est en plein hivers. Tu vas mourir de froid. Tiens, mets ça.

Le jeune garçon l’aida à s’asseoir et lui déposa une veste épaisse sur ses épaules. Il lui semblait qu’il se réchauffait un peu mais il était bien trop engourdi encore. Il arrivait à peine à bouger ses doigts paralysés. Jamais il n’avait eu froid comme ça. Une légère rafale souffla sur lui et il se recroquevilla davantage, tremblotant. L’autre s’en rendit compte et vint l’étreindre doucement pour le protéger des attaques de la nature

− Viens, on ne doit pas rester là. Essaie de te lever. Fais un effort, je n’y arriverai pas seul.

Renatho avait envie de lui dire de déguerpir, de le laisser, mais sa voix aussi était nouée. Plus aucun son n’en sortait. Le brun lui passa un bras au travers de ses épaules et son autre main le tenait par la taille.

− Allez, courage.  
− Eraqus, qu’est-ce qui se passe ?

Une autre personne arriva, mais Renatho gardait le regard vers le sol, encore bien trop léthargique pour lever les yeux.

− Maître, aidez-moi. Je l’ai trouvé au milieu de la cour. Je ne sais pas qui c’est mais il va mourir s’il ne se réchauffe pas.

Renatho quitta l’étreinte chaleureuse du dénommé Eraqus pour se retrouver sur l’épaule d’un grand homme musclé, dans une position bien moins confortable. Il était bien trop faible pour protester de toute façon, même si sa conscience semblait revenir progressivement, de même que sa mémoire. 

Un peu plus tard, on l’avait débarrassé de ses vêtements mouillés au profit d’autres qui semblaient un peu petit pour lui. On lui avait positionné une serviette dans ses cheveux humides, on l’avait enveloppé dans une couverture très chaude et placé devant un feu. Petit à petit, son corps se réchauffa et il put de nouveau bouger ses membres. En voyant cela, le jeune garçon du début lui ramena une tasse fumante qu’il plaça entre ses doigts.

− Voilà pour toi. C’est de la tisane, ça va réchauffer ta gorge. Ce serait bien que tu puisses parler.

L’autre homme moins délicat rentra à son tour dans la pièce qui ressemblait à un salon, mais en beaucoup plus grand. Renatho ignorait complètement où il se trouvait, mais pour sûr que ce n’était pas les Îles du destin. Il connaissait chaque coin par cœur et il n’existait pas de maison avec un toit aussi haut et des pièces aussi vastes. Il ne lui semblait pas non plus que c’était l’enfer ou le paradis. Les deux personnes qu’il avait rencontrées semblaient bel et bien vivantes. Où était-il ? Il était à la recherche de son frère, et le voilà dans un tout autre univers. Il ne se souvenait que vaguement des derniers instants avant qu’il ne perde connaissance. Il coulait, seul dans l’obscurité, et le voilà maintenant sur la terre ferme. Il était déboussolé, un peu anxieux, mais le garçon à ses côtés semblait sympathique malgré son sourire exaspérant qui ne quittait jamais son visage. Renatho n’était pas du genre à faire confiance au premier venu. Mais il ne connaissait personne ici et son instinct lui disait qu’il n’avait rien à craindre de lui

Il tourna la tête vers l’autre l’homme qui eut comme un léger mouvement de recul lorsque leurs yeux se croisèrent. Voilà quelque chose d’étonnant. Lui qui attirait d’habitude les regards admirateurs, ce qui l’agaçait souvent d’ailleurs.

− La marque des ténèbres, dit l’homme qui semblait surpris. Gamin, comment as-tu atterri ici ?

Renatho ne comprit pas l’effroi de son interlocuteur. Y avait-il quelque chose de changé en lui ? A vrai dire, il ne se sentait plus tout à fait le même depuis son réveil. Il avait quelque chose en plus, terré au fond de lui. 

Comme le grand homme le regardait avec insistance, Renatho essaya de parler et constata que sa voix était revenue maintenant qu’il respirait un air doux et non plus glacial. Il commença à raconter son transfert. Pourquoi le cacher après tout ? Il était là et il ne savait pas du tout quoi faire. Il ne connaissait personne ici et il se souvenait qu’il était inconcevable de rester dehors. Voilà ce qu’il en coutait d’agir inconsciemment. Il n’avait pas tellement prévu la suite. Il n’avait d’autre choix que de se rattacher à ces gens qui semblaient en savoir un peu sur les autres mondes. Les histoires du grand-père de Snow seraient donc vraies finalement, pas juste un conte pour enfant. Bien qu’il soit encore un peu chamboulé par tout ce changement, sa nouvelle situation, bien que précaire, avait le mérite de réveiller son intérêt, pour lui qui s’ennuyait tellement. Il raconta donc tout, omettant d’évoquer la raison qui l’avait poussé à plonger dans les ténèbres, faisant passer sa noyade pour un accident.

− Il est impossible de voyager de monde en monde. Les entrechemins sont fermés. En tant que maître, je peux les ouvrir, mais les traverser demandent une protection spéciale et un moyen de transport. Tu ne possèdes rien de tout ça, et de toute façon les entrechemins sont bel et bien inaccessibles. D’après ce que tu me décris, tu as utilisé l’autre moyen pour te déplacer. Tu as fait appel au pouvoir des ténèbres et tu as emprunté un couloir obscur.

Renatho ne dit rien mais écoutait avec attention le discours de l’homme. Entrechemins, pouvoir des ténèbres, couloir obscur, que des choses dont il n’avait jamais entendu parler.

− Sais-tu de quel couleur sont tes yeux ?  
− Et bien, ils sont gris, répondit directement Renatho qui ne comprenait pourquoi son interlocuteur changeait subitement de sujet.  
− Regarde mieux.

Il tendit la main vers un miroir accroché au mur. Renatho obéit et s’étonna de constater que ses iris avaient changé, passant de l’argent à l’or, du gris au jaune. 

− Vu ta réaction, j’en déduis que tu ne le savais pas. Tu as utilisé le pouvoir des ténèbres de façon involontaire et tu gardes les stigmates de ton geste. C’est assez incroyable. Une personne normale perd son cœur lorsqu’elle se fait envahir par les ténèbres, mais pas toi. Seuls quelques élus savent résister. Ton cœur doit être fort.

L’autre jeune garçon aux cheveux brun posa sur lui un regard impressionné. Renatho le trouvait bien trop souriant, limite benêt, tout ce qu’il ne pouvait pas supporter. Mais bon, il n’avait pas d’autres choix que de faire avec pour le moment.

− Si ça se trouve, tu pourrais la manier.

Soudainement, l’autre gamin capta toute son attention.

− Eraqus, le reprit immédiatement le maître. C’est encore trop tôt pour lui parler de ça. 

Encore des choses à découvrir. Décidément, ce nouveau monde lui plaisait bien. L’homme se tourna à nouveau vers lui. 

− D’où viens-tu ?  
− Des Îles du destin, répondit Renatho.  
− Ça explique ta tenue légère et ta peau bronzée. Et puis ce monde est proche des Îles. Ici tu te trouves à la Contrée de départ. Tu as découvert un grand secret avec l’existence des autres mondes. Je suis désolé mais tu ne vas pas pouvoir rentrer chez toi. Nous ne pouvons pas prendre le risque que tu en dises trop.  
− Je comprends.  
− Et je suis intrigué par tes capacités. J’ai donc bien envie de te garder en observation. Tu n’as nulle part où aller de toute façon. Eraqus va t’expliquer notre fonctionnement. Il est mon apprenti. Pose-lui toutes les questions que tu veux, termina le maître avant de quitter la pièce.

Le dit Eraqus sourit de plus belle, semblant ravi de sa présence. Décidément son total opposé. Renatho espérait au moins qu’il en avait un peu dans la caboche.

− Enchanté et bienvenu. J’espère qu’on s’entendra bien, dit-il d’un ton bien trop enjoué en lui tendant la main.  
− Moi de même, répondit Renatho en saisissant la main de son nouvel équipier.  
− Demande moi ce que tu veux.  
− A quoi faisais-tu allusion tout à l’heure ? Qu’est-ce je pourrais manier ?  
− Ah ça… Désolé, je ne peux rien te dire pour le moment. Le maître t’en parlera surement. Il est rarement impressionné et je pense que tu lui as carrément tapé dans l’œil. Il y a de fortes chances que tu restes avec nous. Ta famille ne va pas trop te manquer ?

Renatho hésita avant de répondre. Que devait-il penser de ses parents qu’il avait laissés sur son monde, sans rien leur dire ? La veille, il avait complètement rejeté sa mère, mais pour quelle raison aussi ! Il était encore en colère contre eux, et puis de toute façon cela faisait longtemps qu’ils n’avaient plus de conversation. Quel intérêt de côtoyer des personnes désemparées par son intelligence ?

− Je n’ai pas de famille, répondit alors Renatho.  
− Désolé, répondit Eraqus un peu gêné. Moi non plus en fait. Je viens d’un monde qui s’appelle La terre des Dragons. Il y a toujours la guerre là-bas. Mon père est mort au front et mon village a été attaqué par les huns. Je crois bien que je suis le seul survivant.  
− Ça n’a pas dû être facile.

Renatho n’éprouvait pas spécialement de l’empathie, mais il devait faire bonne figure pour le moment. Et puis, il n’aimait pas les gens qui s’apitoient sur leur sort, mais ce n’était pas le cas d’Eraqus qui semblait un garçon bien enjoué malgré son histoire tragique.

− Oh, ça va, c’était il y a longtemps.  
− Et toi, comment es-tu arrivé ici ?  
− Le maître m’a trouvé. C’est un vieux sorcier qui vit dans une tour et qui surveille les mondes qui l’a informé de l’apparition d’un nouvel élu.  
− Un nouvel élu ?  
− Le maître ne veut pas que j’en dévoile trop, mais je vais juste te dire l’essentiel. A vrai dire, c’est un peu flou, je ne me souviens plus beaucoup de ce qui s’est passé. Je sais que quelque chose est apparu dans ma main lorsque j’ai voulu défendre mes amis qui se faisaient tuer, les femmes qui se faisaient violer, les maisons pillées puis brulées.  
− Tu n’avais pas peur ?  
− Le sens de l’honneur est très important sur mon monde. On t’inculque ça dès la naissance, surtout si tu es un garçon. Maître Angeal(4) est très à cheval dessus également. Je n’ai pas pu sauver mes proches, mais je m’entraîne durement pour protéger ce qui m’est ou me sera cher. Au lieu de pleurer, j’agis. C’est le mieux à faire.

Finalement, il n’avait pas l’air si bête que ça, ou du moins il avait une philosophie de vie intéressante. Renatho, lui, avait passé une bonne partie de sa vie à se plaindre d’un quotidien morne. Il lui a fallu apprendre l’existence d’un jumeau caché pour se décider à bouger.

− N’en demande pas plus, s’il te plait, supplia presque le brun qui avait joint ses mains en prière. 

Eraqus semblait lutter pour tenir sa langue. Renatho sourit avant de se rapprocher de la fenêtre. Dehors, les gouttes de pluie glacée tombaient encore, bien plus épaisses que tout à l’heure. Elles avaient recouvert l’extérieur d’une pellicule blanche qui s’épaississait toujours plus.

− A moi la corvée de déneigement, se plaignit Eraqus en regardant à son tour dehors. Tu as eu de la chance que je te trouve. Ça tombe fort aujourd’hui. Quelques heures de plus et tu aurais été enseveli dessous et tu serais mort.  
− Cette pluie froide, c’est… hésita Renatho.  
− De la neige. Il ne neige pas dans ton monde ?  
− Jamais. Sur les Îles du destin, il fait toujours chaud.  
− Ce doit être agréable. La neige est belle et amusante, mais très contraignante.

Renatho apprécia encore le spectacle bien différent des plages de son île. Il était ravi, vraiment. Il avait souffert, mais ça valait le coup. Qu’importe ce qui l’avait mené jusqu’ici. Ce devait être lui. Son frère avait entendu son appel et l’avait guidé jusque dans ce monde. Pour chasser son ennui, pour lui donner un nouveau but, pour enflammer de nouveau son esprit vif. Renatho ne pouvait malheureusement pas le voir. X n’est jamais venu au monde, mais il le sentait en lui. Encore plus depuis qu’il avait embrassé les ténèbres.

− Moi je les trouve beaux.

Renatho se tourna à nouveau vers le brun qui venait de parler.

− Pardon ?  
− La maître a été déconcerté en voyant tes yeux. Je sais que les yeux jaunes sont la marque des ténèbres. Mais moi, ils me font penser à des soleils. Comme s’ils étaient la dernière lueur d’une personne qui plonge dans l’obscurité. Il y a toujours de la lumière, même au plus profond des ténèbres.  
− Ton raisonnement n’est pas logique, se moqua gentiment Renatho.  
− Peut-être, mais il me plait et j’ai envie d’y croire.

Un benêt sans l’ombre d’un doute. Mais Renatho n’avait d’autre choix que de le côtoyer, même si ses opinions divergeaient. Du peu qu’il en avait entendu et en analysant les réactions du maître, Renatho se doutait que c’était un pouvoir qu’ils craignaient, manifestement. Cependant, il n’avait plus tellement envie de s’intéresser à la lumière. Il se souvenait du soleil aveuglant de son île. Et chaud, beaucoup trop chaud. Il ne devait pas oublier que sa moitié logeait à jamais dans les ténèbres, et qu’elles lui avaient permis de changer de monde. Les ténèbres ne sont pas une mauvaise chose, il faut juste les accepter comme il l’a fait. 

− Viens, je vais te faire visiter. Au fait, je ne t’ai pas demandé ton nom.

L’argenté allait répondre avant de se réprimer. Était-il encore Renatho, le garçon calme et froid des Îles du destin, bien trop vif d’esprit pour un monde si petit ? L’adolescent raisonné qui ne fait rien au hasard ? Le jumeau survivant à la recherche de son double ? Il n’était plus rien de tout ça. Il avait embrassé les ténèbres pour y rejoindre sa moitié, et depuis qu’il avait atterri dans ce monde, il ressentait quelque chose de nouveau en lui. Peut-être avait-il réussi finalement. Il avait rejoint X, son jumeau, au plus profond des ténèbres. Il se souvenait du froid mordant qui l’entourait alors qu’il coulait. Il avait accueilli la noirceur de son plein gré. Renatho était mort à ce moment, il avait rejoint X. Il venait de renaître tout seul, parce qu’il n’existait qu’un seul corps, mais leurs deux cœurs avaient fusionné. Il se sentait mieux, plus complet maintenant qu’il avait retrouvé sa moitié. Certes, il y avait bien plus de noirceur en lui, il le sentait parfaitement, mais ça lui était égal. C’était étrange cette étreinte des ténèbres, mais il s’y habituera facilement. 

Il n’était plus seulement Renatho, il était X également. Leur nom devait se mélanger afin qu’ils ne fassent qu’un définitivement. L’argenté se concentra. Les lettres tournoyaient dans sa tête et il ne lui fallut que quelques secondes pour baptiser son nouveau lui.

− Alors, ce nom ? insista Eraqus.  
− Mon nom est Xehanort.

FIN

1 Snow, Serah, Hope Estheim : Personnage de Final Fantasy XIII

2 Peut-être était-ce le destin de toutes les personnes aux cheveux d’argent : Petit détail inutile, mais je trouve que les personnages aux cheveux d’argent sont souvent des types brillants. Xehanort, Riku, Sephiroth…

3 Tui et sa fille Vaïana : Evoquer Vaïana m’est venu avec l’écriture, mais j’avais déjà eu pour idée que les Îles du destin pouvait aussi être le monde de la tahitienne.

4 Angeal : Personnage de Final Fantasy VII – Crisis Core. J’ai hésité à annoncer le nom du maître étant donné que ça n’a pas la moindre incidence. J’hésitais entre Angeal et Gladio de FFXV avant de me rabattre sur Angeal qui est effectivement très impliqué dans le code l’honneur. Et puis je ne peux pas séparer Gladio des trois autres protagonistes de FFXV.

**Author's Note:**

> Merci d’avoir lu.  
> J’espère que ça vous a plu et que vous n’avez pas trouvé ça trop lourd. Pour ma part, j’ai adoré écrire cet OS. Depuis Dream Drop Distance, j’ai un petit faible pour le jeune Xehanort. Je n’avais pas tellement prévu que la dernière partie serait si longue, mais je n’ai pas pu m’empêcher d’écrire des interactions entre Xehanort et Eraqus. Depuis que j’ai vu ce duo jouer aux échecs dans les trailers de KH3, voilà, maintenant je les bromance à mort, voire je les shippe ensemble. Donc bon, ce n’est pas impossible de j’écrive à nouveau sur eux.
> 
> Pour information, l’extase qui précède la mort serait une réalité (Merci Dr House), ainsi que le syndrome du jumeau perdu.


End file.
